


Saving Grace

by starduchess



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Art, Cute, F/F, Fan Comics, Fluff, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attack on Ponyville leaves Rarity hurt. Fluttershy offers to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with a photoshoot using my nieces' My Little Pony figurines. I decided to make a quick comic strip story out of the results. This is my first foray into that style.


End file.
